


Wo das Meer zu Ende ist

by GwendolenFairfax



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Romance, Song Lyrics, fluff?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolenFairfax/pseuds/GwendolenFairfax
Summary: Es ist früh am Morgen. Till schwimmt im Pool. Richard singt für ihn.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe & Till Lindemann, Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Wo das Meer zu Ende ist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [struwwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/struwwel/gifts).



> [Zwei schöne Bilder](https://struwwelzeter.tumblr.com/post/617296130404958208/i-had-a-really-shitty-day-at-work-because-were) und ein leidender Mensch. Ich musste handeln. Ich hoffe, es hilft ein bisschen.

Alles schläft noch. Der Garten ist still bis auf einen sanften Wind, der in der schrägen Morgensonne ab und an durch die Zedern streicht, und bis auf das leise, aber stetige Plätschern von Wasser. Fast alles schläft noch.

Till schwimmt kräftige Bahnen durch den Pool. Hin und her. Er braucht nicht lange für eine Bahn. Der Pool ist klein.

Richard sitzt mit seiner Akkustikgitarre auf den Stufen zum Haus, raucht eine Zigarette und schlägt wahllose kleine Akkorde an. Ab und zu hebt sich sein Blick und fällt auf Till.

Er hat keine Ahnung, wie Till so früh morgens schon die Kraft und die Lust haben kann, Bahnen zu schwimmen. Und er wirkt noch nicht mal so, als hätte er Lust. Er wirkt getrieben, gehetzt. Richard fragt sich, warum.

Till schlägt unter Wasser am Beckenrand an, dreht sich um, stößt sich wieder ab und taucht erst auf der Hälfte des Pools wieder auf. Sein Gesicht ist nass, angespannt und konzentriert.

Richards Finger finden einen a-Moll Akkord. Vielleicht erinnert Till das Schwimmen an früher. Vielleicht erinnert er sich dabei an Dinge, die wehtun. Richard steht auf, setzt sich an den Beckenrand und lässt die Beine ins Wasser baumeln. Urgh. Kalt.

Till schlägt früher an dieses Mal, dreht sich schneller um, stößt sich schneller ab.

Richard wiederholt leise den a-Moll Akkord einmal, zweimal, dreimal, dann greifen seine Finger wie von selbst um zum C Akkord. Er beobachtet Till. A-Moll C. A-moll C. A-Moll C.

Till schwimmt eine weitere Bahn. Die schnellste bisher. Aber er dreht sich am Ende nicht mehr um, sondern taucht stattdessen keuchend auf und stützt seine Ellenbogen auf dem steinernen Poolrand ab. Sein breiter, muskulöser Rücken, der Richard zugewandt ist, hebt und senkt sich schwer.

A-moll C. Vielleicht erinnert ihn das Schwimmen auch nur daran, dass er nicht mehr 15 ist. A-moll C. Vielleicht erinnert ihn das Schwimmen daran, dass Zeit vergeht. A-moll C D. Daran, dass er älter wird. A-moll C D. An die Dinge, die er verpasst hat.

Till dreht sich zu ihm um und lehnt sich an den Beckenrand. Er atmet mit geöffneten Lippen tief ein und aus. Er sagt nichts, sondern schaut Richard nur still an. Sein Gesicht ist ernst, aber in seinem Mundwinkel schläft ein wehmütiges, kleines Lächeln. Er lauscht.

A-moll C D. Richard sieht Till in die Augen. A-moll C D A-moll. Er hebt sein Kinn und erwidert das schlafende Lächeln.

„I hurt myself today. To see if I still feel.” C D A-moll. C D A-moll.

“I focus on the pain. The only thing that’s real.” C D A-moll. C D A-moll.

Von irgendwo her stimmt eine erwachte Amsel mit ein. Till watet durch das Wasser zu Richard.

„The needle tears a hole. The old familiar sting.” C D A-moll. C D A-moll.

Richard spreizt seine Beine und Till schiebt sich zwischen sie. Er stützt seine feuchten Ellenbogen auf Richards Knien ab, faltet seine Hände und bettet sein Kinn auf ihnen. Dann schließt er die Augen.

“Try to kill it all away. But I remember everything.” C D A-moll. C D A-moll.

“What have I become, my sweetest friend.” G A-moll F C G. Richard löst seine rechte Hand für einen winzigen Moment von der Gitarre, um Tills nasse Haare zurückzustreichen.

Till rührt sich nicht, aber er lächelt sanft.

“Everyone I know goes away in the end.” A-moll F C G.

„And you could have it all.” A-moll F. Till hebt den Kopf und schaut zu ihm hoch, die Hände weiter wie zum Gebet gefaltet.

“My empire of dirt.” G.

Richard bricht ab und erwidert Tills Blick. Die Schwermut hängt noch einen Augenblick lang in der Luft, dann zwinkert Richard Till zu und setzt wieder an.

G A D. „Come on baby, light my fire.” Dsus4 D. 

G A D. „Come on baby, light my fire.” B

Till lacht leise und reicht herauf, um eine Hand in Richards Nacken zu legen.

Richard schafft es gerade noch, die Gitarre zur Seite zu schieben, bevor Till ihn zu sich runterzieht und seine Lippen fest und hungrig auf seinen Mund presst.


End file.
